Dinner for Damon
by writeturnlove
Summary: Bonnie is cooking dinner for her friend, but there's more on the menu than just lasagna.


Dinner for Damon

By V.C. Turner

Bonnie placed the newly purchased groceries on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. She tried not to be nervous. She failed. Her hands started to shake as she put the items into the refrigerator and began her dinner preparation.

"Dinner," she said to herself, "This is just dinner between two friends."

She tossed her coat and purse onto the barstool on the opposite side of the kitchen island. The sound of the thud echoed through the empty Salvatore Mansion. Damon wouldn't be back for a while, so she had plenty of time to make the veggie lasagna, garlic bread and tossed salad. Vampires could still enjoy human food, couldn't they?

Bonnie placed her iPad in front of her, reviewing the recipe out loud before washing her hands. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but she'd gotten better since she became a vegetarian. She needed a healthier lifestyle and became immersed in finding new and delicious ways to make food.

She quickly assembled the pots, pans, and casserole dishes needed to get dinner started. She knew her way around the kitchen from spending so much time there, both in 1994 and over the past several months. She smiled at the thought. She felt more comfortable in Damon's home than she had her own, and a small part of her felt cautious about that.

Bonnie's phone vibrated. She pulled up the display and bit her lip. It was Caroline texting her.

"What R U up 2? Feel like a girl's night?" her friend asked.

Bonnie considered her response. Time to tell a little white for the greater good of her sanity, she thought.

"Sorry, Care. Not tonight. Just going to make a quiet evening of it," Bonnie texted back.

She waited for a response in the form of an interrogation, but Caroline didn't push her … this time.

"Ok. Luv U," Caroline texted back.

"Luv U 2," Bonne answered, adding a heart emoji before putting the phone back down. She couldn't tell anyone about her relationship with Damon. Not yet. This was her secret. This was their secret; Precious and theirs alone.

Her friends had grown suspicious of their behavior over the past several weeks. Damon broke up with Elena not long after she woke from her sleeping spell. He had begun distancing himself from the doppelganger when it became clear his feelings had changed. Elena later left Mystic Falls for Medical School.

Caroline once asked Bonnie if she knew what was going on with Damon. Bonnie couldn't find it within her to tell Caroline that Damon had been showing up on her doorstep almost every night after he became single. He and Bonnie talked all night and watched the sun come up while they sat in the bay window in her bedroom. He held her as she sipped a cup of cocoa, then leaned against him as she fell asleep.

Damon seemed to orbit around her, which only strained Bonnie's relationship with Enzo. She found herself wanting to spend less and less time with her fiancé and more time with her best friend. Bonnie ended her engagement and Enzo wasted no time leaving town.

As Bonnie began boiling water for the pasta and preheating the oven, she found herself thinking about the first time Damon kissed her…

 _She'd spent the night at the mansion after calling Damon and complaining that she couldn't sleep for the third night in a row. She barely put the phone down before hearing the sound of his blue Camaro pull into her driveway._

 _"Get out here, Bennett," he called, standing outside her window._

 _Bonnie gathered her things for the night and stuffed them into a backpack before hopping into his car. She slept in a spare room with Damon lying next to her on top of the covers. She woke in his arms and realized there was no place in the world she'd rather be._

 _He made her breakfast that morning: pancakes and strawberries. She made herself comfortable at the kitchen table, pulling out a crossword puzzle to complete. After placing the plate in front of her, Damon leaned down toward her. She expected him to kiss the top of her head, as usual._

 _He didn't._

 _He lifted her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers. Bonnie's heart stopped. Good God. It actually felt – right for him to do that._

The memory distracted her from her task of making dinner. She dropped the pasta into the pot of boiling water and started heating up the sauce. She then began chopping the vegetables and getting the casserole dish ready to go in the oven. When the noodles were done, she drained them, then went through the process of layering the casserole dish with pasta, cheese, veggies, and sauce, and finally placing it in the oven.

Bonnie had forgotten how warm the Salvatore kitchen became in the evenings. The picture windows that lined the west and south walls let in a good bit of sun in the evenings. It looked beautiful but with the oven turned on, she became overheated.

Knowing she had plenty of time, she unbuttoned her ivory blouse and removed her tan pencil skirt. The outfit was beautiful, but she figured she'd get it dirty if she continued to wear it while cooking. Once she found an apron, she removed her blouse and basked in the freedom of moving around the kitchen in just a bra, a pair of panties, and an apron.

The turned on the stereo and began to play some soft instrumental music as she cleaned up after herself. She hated eating dinner when there were dirty dishes piled up in the kitchen. She ran water into the sink and began working on the dishes as she swayed to the music.

Bonnie's thoughts began to drift again and they always seemed to drift toward Damon. After their first kiss, he became a perfect gentleman around her; at least Damon's version of a perfect gentleman. His flirtations were more frequent and covert so as not to arouse suspicion among their mutual friends. It began with winks and smiles that felt different now that she was on the receiving end of them. He'd walk behind her and casually place his hand on her back for a brief moment. He would sit next to her and brush is leg against hers. He'd touch her knee during dinner, running his fingers up and down her thigh.

Damon's touch was always gentle and deliberate. He wanted her to want him, and she did. Sure, the sweetness was nice. He'd steal a kiss or three when no one else was around or when someone left them alone for more than a minute. He picked her up his in car every other night and drove her to a different secluded spot each time. They didn't want others interfering with or judging their courtship. This was theirs and theirs alone.

But Damon became harder to resist over time. His kisses were filled with passion and longing. He'd been so patient with her, but she found she was becoming impatient with herself. A few nights ago, he took her home from one of their dates.

 _He pulled into her driveway then leaned over to kiss her goodnight. His lips lingered on hers, his tongue making the cautious journey into her mouth, seeking a friendly reception. Bonnie's body came alive like never before. Her tongue danced with his and she let out a moan._

 _Damon pulled her toward him and Bonnie soon found herself straddling him in the front seat. She heard him groan as his hands sought refuge beneath her shirt. He pulled her close, caressing her skin as he kissed her deeply. She felt his hands make their way to her breasts, her nipples responding by turning into sharp buds that he rubbed with the pads of his thumbs._

 _Her mind clouded with lust, she heard him whisper in her ear._

" _God, you are so beautiful, Bon Bon," he said, nibbling at the nape of her neck._

 _She couldn't utter a word. Lost in his kiss and his touch, she found herself grinding against him. His breathing picked up as did hers. Damon's hands moved from her nipples, down her waist and to her thighs. She felt the heat of his hands against her skin as he pulled her skirt up and cupped her butt._

 _Bonnie kissed him again with all the pent up sexual frustration of wanting this man for years who had always been out of her reach – until now. The windows began to fog up in his car. She knew they'd be more comfortable in her bed or his bed, but that would mean stopping their make-out session and she had no intention of doing that._

 _The sound of fabric ripping startled her a bit as Damon tore off her panties and threw them in the passenger seat. He slowly slid his right hand up her inner right thigh, moving closer to moistened sex._

" _Damon," she moaned into his ear, but it was the only sound she could utter. The rest of the words she planned on saying became lost within the lust._

" _Bon, just let me make you feel good, okay?" he asked, giving her a little smirk that weakened her will and her knees._

 _Bonnie nodded and he slipped his middle finger deep inside her, the digit sliding between her moist folds with ease. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sheer pleasure of his touch as well as the knowledge that Damon Salvatore was going to make her come that night._

 _He slowly worked his middle finger in and out of her, while using his thumb to make circles around her clit. Her toes curled, her back arched and he'd barely begun to please her. He slid a second, long finger into her and she cried out in ecstasy. She worried she might faint if he brought her to orgasm, but it felt too incredible to stop._

 _Damon used his free hand to finish unbuttoning her blouse and pop the front latch of her bra. Bonnie started to slow grind against his fingers, inching herself toward a release that seemed to build at a constant but achingly slow pace. When his tongue flicked to her left nipple, she nearly screamed._

 _Bonnie could barely keep up with Damon's efforts at pleasuring her. He sucked and teased her breasts, while fingering her clit and g-spot. Desire swelled up within her, coiling so tightly she thought she'd fly apart if she didn't reach her release soon. She began bouncing up and down on his hand, her body losing complete control and driving itself toward a release she felt certain would steal her soul._

 _With one final buck against him, Bonnie finally met her powerful climax, screaming as she clutched his shoulders. He kissed her lips and held her tightly against him, their erratic pants filling the enclosed space._

 _She collapsed onto him, shuddering in his arms like a leaf in the breeze._

" _Damon," she mumbled into his shoulder._

" _Yeah," he whispered back with a shaky breath, as if he'd reached his release as well._

" _I want you to feed from me," she requested._

 _Damon raised his eyebrow, but Bonnie dismissed his quizzical expression, tilting her head to the side to give him access._

 _He leaned forward. His breath tickled her neck, causing goosebumps the pepper her skin. She felt his fangs brush her flesh and she fought the desire to brace herself for the bite. She wanted to feel it; every delicious pain. His teeth pierced her skin and an unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her entire body. She wrapped her arms around him as he sucked the blood from her willing veins. Her body soon came alive again. Her sex began to tingle as if it were being touched, but his hands remained around her waist._

 _Desire began to coil within her once more and, without warning, a second and then third orgasm claimed her body as she dung her fingernails into his back. He withdrew his fangs from her neck, then bit into his wrist so she could drink his blood and heal herself. She clutched his forearm and wrapped around his flesh and drank from him, still riding the remaining waves of her orgasms._

 _After several minutes, she gathered the strength to move from him and back into the passenger seat. She looked over him as she caught her breath. Had she not seen it with her own eyes, she never would have believed it – Damon Salvatore was blushing. She sat up straight and looked down to notice the damp spot between his legs._

" _Oh," she said, embarrassed, "I'm sorry about that."_

 _Damon licked his lips before speaking._

" _That's not you, that's me," he pointed out._

 _Bonnie's mouth fell open._

" _But…but how could you come when you weren't even inside me?" she asked._

 _Damon smiled at her._

" _I'm not sure, but if you can make me come without getting undressed, I can't wait to be buried inside you for real," he added._

With only minutes to go before the lasagna was done, Bonnie forced her brain to focus on the present – making dinner for Damon. She tried to push aside the arousal she now felt, spurred on by her memories of him. She ignored her moistening panties and erect nipples and focused on the task at hand: cooking. She placed the garlic bread in the toaster oven and began gathering the materials to make the salad. She pulled out the ingredients: olive oil, cucumbers, lettuce, spinach, croutons, radishes, etc.

She started washing and chopping up the veggies, tossing them into the large salad bowl and dancing around the room. The timer sounded and she pulled the heavenly smelling dish from the oven, sitting it on the stove to cool. She smiled at her efforts, proud that she hadn't burned anything just yet. Hopefully it tasted as good as it smelled. Hopefully Damon would love it. Hopefully, one day he'd love… She shook her head. No time to think about that now.

Bonnie reached for the cucumber, preparing to cut it up and place the slices on top of the salad when she noted the firmness of the vegetable. She began to think of Damon again as she held the long, hard vegetable between her small fingers. She wondered what he'd feel like, sliding in and out of her sex with slow, deliberate strokes. Her arousal took hold of her again as she ran her fingers up and down the length of the cucumber. She wondered how firm Damon would be. She needed him to fill her with his heat. The forbidden feelings threatened to overwhelm her.

"You know, if you're trying to make a size comparison between me and the vegetable, let me just say that the cucumber would be pretty jealous," Damon said, his voice startling her so much that she dropped the cucumber onto the counter.

"Holy Crap, Damon. You scared me," Bonnie squealed, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to worry about what you planned to do with that cucumber if I hadn't walked in just now," he teased.

Damon laughed as he took off his jacket and approached her. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and only then did she remember that she was wearing nothing but a white lace bra and panty set, covered by a flimsy apron.

Bonnie tugged at the sides of the apron in a vain attempt to cover herself. He took her hands in his.

"Don't you dare cover up," Damon said.

He drank in every inch of her with his eyes. He reached around her neck and untied the apron, allowing it to fall in a pool at Bonnie's feet. His hands made their way to her waist, then slid upward to remove her bra and set her heaving breasts free.

Bonnie felt a slight chill in the room and used magic to light the fireplace in the kitchen. Damon smiled, happy she had her magic back and that she used it freely around him. He lifted her chin and kissed her to the point of breathlessness.

"Wait…what about the food?" she asked him once he freed her mouth from his.

"You expect me to want dinner when you're standing here looking like dessert?" he explained.

Before she could protest, Damon claimed her mouth with his, taking his time to savor each of her lips as he lightly caressed her cheek. She looked up into at him and batted her eyes in mock innocence.

"The food will get cold," she noted.

"The oven and microwave work just fine," he pointed out.

Bonnie grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. His bare chest pressed against hers. He raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

"Just trying to make things even," Bonnie said with a wink.

Damon gave her another smile before backing up to remove his pants. Left wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a smile, Bonnie gazed at him with admiration and desire. She noted his broad chest, perfect abs, and massive erection threatening to tear through the fabric of his underwear.

Before Bonnie could continue her appraisal of him, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the kitchen table. The coldness of the table was a shock to her system, but it only heightened her desire.

As Bonnie lay on the table, Damon used his vampire speed to retrieve the salad bowl and a few other items from the kitchen. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

Damon didn't answer immediately. He placed the bowl in a chair at the head of the table and held up a bottle of olive oil. He gave her a wicked smile that threatened to set her core on fire.

"I'm having dinner; what else. Now do me a favor and lie back down so I can eat," he said.

Bonnie licked her lips as Damon took the olive oil and drizzled a small amount around each of her nipples, just enough to allow his thumb to easily slide across the erect buds and drive insane. He then poured a few drops onto her stomach, using his fingers to create a slick path from her cleavage down to her belly button.

Damon grazed his hand along her quivering flesh. Bonnie arched into his touch. The air was thick with anticipation, but he didn't accelerate his seduction. Instead, he retrieved the salad bowl and balanced a crouton on each erect nipple. He then placed a trail of spinach down her stomach and nestled a cherry tomato in her navel.

"Don't move," he instructed, "I prefer my meal on the table instead of on the floor."

Bonnie forced herself to keep still as Damon bent over and sucked a crouton off her left nipple. He dragged it into his mouth, sucking and savoring the food and her flesh at the same time. He then moved around the table and retrieved the other crouton with his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue and making her moan in response.

Damon pushed the remaining kitchen chairs out of the way and climbed onto the table, hovering over Bonnie as he sucked, licked, and nibbled his way down her body, until she was moist from both his tongue and the olive oil.

"Delicious," he said, hopping off the table and walking out of her sight for a few seconds.

When he came back into view, she noticed his eyes cloud over with lust. He stared at her body and noticed that some pesky white lace undies were getting in the way of his efforts at seduction. He gave her a coy smile.

"Bonnie, I don't think any of your panties are going to survive this relationship. You might want to protect your investment and just stop wearing them around me," Damon said just before ripping Bonnie's underwear to shreds and exposing her treasure to his eager gaze.

Wet and hungry for him, she couldn't take the wait much longer.

"Please, Damon," she whispered.

"You don't have to be so polite," he said, stroking her quivering skin, "Tell me what you want."

"You…inside me, right now," she begged, her desire stirring her magic and lighting candles around the room.

Damon watched her body and her magic in awe. He'd never seen a more beautiful and tempting sight as naked Bonnie Bennett writhing on his kitchen table and wanting him to pleasure her.

He turned his back to her for a brief moment and when he faced her again, he showed her the cucumber she was holding when he first walked into the room.

"Now, what were you going to do with this if I hadn't shown up?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Nothing," she assured him.

"Hmm. Let's see," he said.

Damon took the slick cucumber and ran it lightly over Bonnie's skin. She tingled at the feel of it; the guilty pleasure it provided as the firm object stimulated her nerve endings. He slowly drew circles around Bonnie's nipples and then dragged it down her body. She moaned, not knowing what he would do next and not really caring as long as he continued to make her feel good.

He grabbed a chair and sat at the foot of the table. He placed the cucumber to his right and pulled Bonnie's toward the edge of the table so that her tingling sex sat in front of his mouth.

"Close your eyes," he requested.

She followed his instructions, closing her eyes and waiting for whatever sensation he was about to provide. She didn't need to wait long. The first sensation she felt was the olive oil coated cucumber sliding up and down her inner thighs. At the same time, the heat of Damon's breath warmed her already overheated sex. She clutched the sides of the table just before his tongue made a long swipe up her labia and sent her body into orbit.

She moaned his name and arched her back, as he continued to lick and suck at her folds, all the while using the hard cucumber to tease the flesh of her thighs and the backs of her knees. His tongue found its way to her swollen clit and he flicked the sensitive bud with fierce devotion. Bonnie's desire coiled and built up within her at a furious pace. She wanted him inside her when she came, but she didn't think she could hold on that long. Each touch, each lick threatened to topple her over the peak of ecstasy.

Her erratic breathing filled the room and she felt as though nothing could send her higher until Damon removed his mouth and slide the soft tip of the hard cucumber up and down her moistened sex. The firmness pressing against her clit was almost more than she could take. Her eyes flew open and she saw a wicked smile on his face.

Damon gave her a wink and tossed the cucumber away.

"Now, it's time to put away the vegetables," he said, removing his boxer briefs and revealing his long thick cock to her hungry gaze. Her mouth watered at the sight.

Damon placed his manhood at the entrance to her sex. He slid himself up and down her moist folds. Bonnie moaned loudly as he continued teasing her until neither of them to handle the wait any longer.

After what felt like an eternity, Damon pushed himself deep inside her. They both groaned at the contact. He then began to slide in and out of her, his slow pace allowing them both to adjust to the waves of pleasure rolling through them. The room filled with sounds of their lovemaking: Bonnie's moaning, Damon's labored breathing, skin slapping against skin, the sound of the wooden table scraping against the floor with each thrust.

Bonnie felt her orgasm building to an almost unbearable level, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted to spend hours with this man buried balls-deep inside her wet pussy until they both passed out from exhaustion. Damon picked up his pace and it was more than both of them could handle. She watched him struggle to fight back his orgasm so she could have hers first. His commitment to make her feel good only increased her level of desire.

He finally climbed onto the table with her, kissing her softly as he entered her again and again. His movements were more coordinated; they quickly transitioned from hard and long to slow and deep. Between his passionate kisses and slow strokes, Bonnie's body couldn't fight it any longer. Her sex began to clench around his cock, milking every inch of pleasure he gave her until his final thrust sent them both over the peak, their orgasms matching in intensity.

After several minutes, kisses and caresses, Damon slipped from her still vibrating sex. He turned to her, lying on his side with a satisfied smile on his face. His breathing had finally slowed, as did hers. He kissed her softly and she enjoyed the sound of the fireplace crackling nearby.

"How did you like dinner?" she asked, blushing a little.

He chuckled.

"Well, I think I'm going to like being a vegetarian," he said, "As a matter of fact, I believe it's time for seconds."


End file.
